


Silhouette

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime finds himself aboard the Enterprise, working with the Federation, but what is his main reason for coming aboard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

He was aware of the robed silhouette staring intently at him from a dark corner of the observation deck. He chatted with his officers and made a few inquiries of random crew members that were spending their free time here. As the evening went on and many left for their particular shifts, Kirk wandered over to the figure, it would be the first time they had to speak in more than passing greeting since he returned aboard.

"Didn't take you long to tire of colony life did it?" Kirk opened as he handed Prime a steaming mug which was taken and sniffed cautiously. Kirk did a fair imitation of his first officer's eyebrow. "It is just tea, I thought…." He said, second guessing himself as he always did with this older version of Spock.

"Thank you. Tea is fine. It is just that you used to sometimes…." Prime paused, a quick blink the only outward show of melancholy, "that is Jim used to put something extra in it times when he felt I needed it."

Kirk looked at him puzzled. "Extra? I thought Vulcan's were immune to the effects of alcohol."

Prime nodded. "We are immune to alcohol but there are other substances that have the same effect on us that alcohol does. I must also confess that I am not as immune to it as most Vulcans."

Kirk grinned, filing that piece of information away for later, never knew when getting Spock a little tipsy might come in handy.

"You must not."

"What?"

"What you are thinking. I should not have said anything."

Kirk tried to feign innocence. "Don't know what you are talking about. You can't read my mind." He said jokingly.

Prime turned and looked out the window. If only that were true. If only the bond he had shared with James Kirk in his universe hadn't manifested itself in some ways with the Kirk of this one, if there weren't some of those threads tying his soul to this Kirk. It would be so much easier. Easier to remain on the colony, not to feel the other half of his soul that he thought he had long since buried calling out to him over the distance of not time and death, but just of space. Space that could be crossed, space that could be narrowed with a few requests and an assignment from the new Vulcan Science Academy and government to spend some time on the Enterprise doing research as well as also offering diplomatic advice.

He was a bit disappointed that Kirk could not feel them too, but he was much younger. Kirk's relationship with the Spock of this universe different as well, although it had the potential to be what Prime and his Kirk had shared. He bowed his head slightly. What was he doing here? Was he here to try to get this Kirk for himself or was he here to help push Kirk and his younger self together? It was one of the two, no matter what he had told the Science Academy. Research would be done of course, diplomatic ruffled feathers soothed but that was all secondary.

"It is going to get cold." A voice broke him out of his reverie.

He looked to the still steaming cup in his hands. He looked at Kirk who was staring expectantly at him. "Do you play chess?" he asked after taking a small sip.


End file.
